The present invention relates generally to improved means and methods for monitoring events occuring at one or more of a plurality of remote locations. More particularly, the present invention relates to means and methods for protecting against the unauthorized removal of a remotely located appliance, such as a television set located in a motel or hotel room.
It is customary in hotels and motels to provide a television set in each room for the entertainment of guests. In recent years, television sets have become smaller and more portable. Theft of a television set has thus become easier, particularly in those motels and hotels where it is difficult to monitor or control what is removed from a room by a guest or by a burglar.
There are various possible approaches already known in the art for protecting a TV set or other appliance from unauthorized removal. However, these known approaches are either too expensive and/or complex, or else are too easily defeatable and/or unreliable.